


Counting Stars

by quilleth



Series: Double Trouble [2]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: A clandestine stargazing date leads to romantic confessions
Relationships: Hamin (Seven Kingdoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Double Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the fyeah 7kpp daily prompts over on tumblr! This is for the prompt for Day one: Night  
> I likely won't get through all 31, so I'll be posting some of the longer ones separately, and then I'll bundle the shorter ones into a chaptered work along with some of my other ficlets from tumblr that I've been meaning to post here as well.

“And there is where the scorpion should be, in place of that one that sort of looks like the swan, there,” Hamin said, pointing at another constellation to which Noah wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention.

Noah was, admittedly, rather more focused on watching the pirate himself than looking at the stars in the sky. Watching the way the light from the dim lantern they had brought out to the lake twinkled in Hamin’s eyes as he enthusiastically pointed out the ways the sky at the Summit was different from the skies outside on the seas was far more interesting. Soothed by the sound of Hamin’s voice into a state of contented pensiveness, he realized with startling clarity that he was, quite plainly, smitten, besotted, enamoured, or any other poetic word he might once have used to describe being head over heels in love. In many ways, it was a little ridiculous—after all, they had only known each other for a meager number of weeks, and yet, Noah felt certain he had never quite felt so sure about anything in his life as he did about Hamin, even things that had taken months to sort out. Maybe his grandparents were right and all those adventure stories he read growing up had been a larger influence on him than he realized. _Or maybe_ , he thought smiling fondly and nodding absentmindedly to something Hamin was saying, _maybe Hamin is just a wonderful person, and the silver lining I’d have never gotten if I had been able to attend the last Summit._ Impulsively, during a pause in Hamin’s explanations, Noah leaned in and kissed him— nothing graceful or seductive or even particularly romantic about the gesture, and he pulled away before Hamin could quite gather his wits from the surprise.

Hamin, bemused but game, asked, “What was that for?”

Smiling serenely, Noah replied, “Because I love you.” The moment of silence after this declaration stretched out for what felt an eternity as he realized what he said. Scrambling mentally he threw himself upright with a laugh. “Hah! What a silly thing to say! Must be the stars or something, do ignore me! Gosh, I’m parched. Do you want a drink? I could use a drink” He pawed through the sack they’d stuffed full of snacks snuck from the kitchens. _Stupid_ , he thought, _stupid mouth! Why can I never learn?_ He deflated a little as his hands found the flask. _Never mind that I meant it._

“Easy now, Sunshine, or you’ll end up wearing more of that than we can drink!” Hands covered Noah’s and with surprising gentleness the flask was pried from his grasp. “If I were a stupid man, and I’d like to think I’m not, ‘least not entirely, I might think you’d not said that before, but that’s not the case is it?”

Noah frowned. “Have you been talking to my sister?” he asked suspiciously, remembering that Elisabeth had spent some time with Hamin prior to the Matchmaker’s banquet and come back looking much more smug than she had any right to look.

Hamin laughed. “Recently? No, but she may have mentioned a thing or two. Skies above, love, but your sister can be a right fierce creature when she wants to be!”

Eyes narrowing, Noah said, “What did she say? If she— Wait, did you—”

In lieu of answering properly (pirate’s prerogative) Hamin replied with a lingering kiss. Grinning as he pulled away he said, “I love you too. Can't think of a more romantic place to say that than under a sky of stars, except maybe on the open seas. Although,” he moved in closer, “if you were bored, you could’ve just said so.”

Noah grinned back. “But where’s the fun in that? How often does someone get to say they’ve surprised a pirate?!”

“Rarely, but I’ll make an exception just for you.”

“Then I will have to try to keep you on your toes enough to earn it, won’t I?”

“I look forward to seeing you try, Noah.”

The rest of their clandestine date passed without a hitch, both of them safe in the knowledge that unlike some, their butlers lacked uncanny powers to detect mischief and delegates out where they did not belong.

**Author's Note:**

> The constellations referenced here are Scorpio and Cygnus, and I was inspired by the number of times the game mentions that the sky doesn't look the same on the island as it does off it. Given that constellations were pretty crucial to navigating, it seemed fitting that Hamin would notice and be able to point out how things are wrong.


End file.
